


ending

by wlpr (wendyloulou)



Series: oh sweet nothing [3]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendyloulou/pseuds/wlpr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: mention of rape and torture</p>
    </blockquote>





	ending

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: mention of rape and torture

They’re blocked and there’s no way out. Three terrified men in the control room with no power.

They’re coming for them.

It started in Block C and has spread like a wildfire. The blocks are burning.

The screens are dead, but John knows the mob is storming the doors at the end of the hallway, armed with guns and sticks of those they have burned, and raped, and beaten to death.

And when the last door has yielded and the crowd floods the room, among gunshots and screams, and the stench of death, John catches a glimpse of the familiar face.

Then John is choked, then he’s being pulled like a rag doll from one man to another, then his face hits the floor, and there’s still a fight going on all around him. And for a moment, it’s dark and all is finally still.

John sleeps and he thinks of the man from G-27. Was he trying to save John? Or was he trying to get there first to cut John’s throat?

John comes to himself on the cot in a familiar cell. The jail is still raging behind the door. 

The masked man is sharpening his knife on the table by the window. His knuckles are bloodied, torn skin and flesh. 

John asks: “How long do we have?”

The man smiles under his mask: “I don’t know. Maybe till morning.”

John thinks: this is a very good dream.


End file.
